It is well known in motor vehicle seat belt systems to provide both lap and shoulder belts for restraining an occupant in the seat.
One well known seat belt system includes separate lap and shoulder belt retractors which respectively wind the shoulder belt and the lap belt. The shoulder belt and the lap belt each have a belt end which is permanently attached to a latch member by having the ends of the belt pass through a slot in the latch member and the belt ends then being sewn to themselves. A disadvantage of the aforedescribed two retractor seat belt system is that the entire belt system, including both retractors, must be removed from the vehicle and replaced in the event that either one of the retractors requires service.
It would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus by which the aforedescribed seat belt system could be serviced in a manner by which only the retractor needing service would be replaced, while the other retractor would remain installed on the vehicle.